Supostamente você
by Arthenis
Summary: Depois do fim da guerra, Mikasa resolve se mudar para a Inglaterra com Eren. A despedida foi triste, mas a separação de cabo e soldado foi muito mais dolorosa e difícil do que Levi imaginou. O orgulho corroía o coração de ambos, mas somente um empurrãozinho do "destino" poderia uni-los mais uma vez. Obs: A fanfic se passa em um universo em que as tropas são níveis do ex. Japonês.
1. Chapter 1

Bem, dessa vez uma fic mais fofinha.  
>Eu não vou colocar muito Eremika, é só pra dar fofura pra história. Espero que gostem!<p>

-.-.-.-

_**Supostamente você**_

Era um fim de tarde na fria Londres e Eren olhava os primeiros flocos de neve caírem do lado de fora janela, enquanto Mikasa acendia a lareira. O garoto fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Mikasa lançou lhe um olhar sereno, caminhou em sua direção, e por fim, tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Sente saudades daquela época, não é Eren? – Mikasa tentou ler onde os pensamentos de Eren estavam, mas percebeu que o garoto estava imerso em tristeza.

— Sim. – suspirou – Apesar de tantas perdas por lidar com os titãs, sinto falta das pessoas que perdi e das que encontrei no meio do caminho. – Eren ajeitou-se na cadeira, enrolou-se no cobertor e desviou o olhar da janela.

— Inclusive do Levi Heichou, não é Eren? – com isso, Mikasa fez com que Eren a fitasse de modo sereno.

— Sim, inclusive dele. - Eren sentiu um aperto interno e Mikasa percebeu sua inquietação.

A garota fitou-o de modo cálido, tirou o cachecol vermelho do pescoço, colocou-o no de Eren e selou um beijo em seus lábios, longa e inocentemente. Eren retribuiu segurando de modo doce o rosto da garota, o que a fez se afastar um pouco e sorrir para aquele lindo moreno de olhos verdes.

— Durma bem Eren. – Mikasa se levantou e saiu em direção ao quarto.

— Espere Mikasa. – Eren sorriu e tirou o cachecol do pescoço e a chamou com o indicador – Já estou melhor, muito obrigado. – Mikasa voltou, parando em frente a Eren, o que fez o garoto colocar o cachecol em seu devido lugar e em seguida abraçá-la– Obrigado por tudo.

A morena o abraçou e fechou os olhos, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas no canto os olhos. Eren não havia se dado conta, mas Mikasa estava feliz por ter Eren junto a ela, mas triste por saber lá no fundo que seu coração estava em outro lugar.

"Seu coração está adoecendo. Preciso te curar Eren...".

-.-.-

Três anos atrás, depois de diversas lutas, golpes militares e políticos, enfim a guerra havia acabado. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi e os outros haviam servido ao exército de modo exemplar, e por isso foram liberados para reconstruírem ou voltarem para as suas moradas. Mikasa, por sua vez, resolveu não reconstruir e sim buscar uma vida nova longe daquele lugar cheio de lembranças boas e ruins. Eren a apoiou e a seguiu, mesmo contrariado por seu coração.

Nas batalhas travadas com os inimigos, Eren lutou bravamente ao lado de Levi Rivaille, seguindo todas as ordens que seu Heichou lhe delegava. Quando a guerra acabou, por alguns meses, Eren viu o lado "social" daquele homem. Passou a admirá-lo ainda mais, apesar de todo o tratamento rude que recebia. Levi parecia ter um coração duro, mas era só seu escudo. Eren conseguiu ultrapassar todas as barreiras e ir mais longe do que qualquer outra pessoa havia conseguido, e Rivaille sabia disso.

Apesar de tudo, Eren teve de se separar de Levi para realizar o desejo de Mikasa; Moraria em Londres e deixaria o Japão. O dia da despedida foi emocionante, com a presença de todos, menos de Levi. Este reservou-se a convocar Eren para conversar à noite, antes de sua partida. Queria ser o último a vê-lo. Não se sabe o que aconteceu ao certo, mas o que todos comentavam é que o silêncio havia pairado no alojamento de Levi aquela noite.

.-.-.

— Rivaille? – chamou Erwin batendo na porta que já estava aberta.

Apesar de Erwin entrar, pendurar o casaco e o chapéu, fechar a porta e sentar-se na poltrona à sua frente, Levi não desviou o olhar da lareira.

— O que você quer Erwin? – questionou com tom de indiferença.

— Já se passaram quase três anos desde que o exército foi liberado... – Erwin pôs-se a observar a lareira e prosseguiu – … e você ainda não esqueceu do garoto.

Levi fitou o amigo de esguelha e respondeu rapidamente, de modo ríspido.

— E eu sou homem de sentir falta de um Pirralho? Ainda mais daquele pirralho! Não tem como sentir saudades de problema Erwin! – O moreno rangiu os dentes e Erwin sorriu.

— Pirralho este que se despediu de você em frente esta lareira. – Erwin apontou para a lareira e deu os ombros, e Levi passou a fitá-lo com um olhar raivoso – Levi, você pode enganar todos, mas a mim não. Uma evidência disso é que você nunca mais lavou aquele cabo do espeto ali, só espanou. Eu sei muito bem, dá para se notar pela cor que ele se encontra. Está um pouco mais escuro que os outros... Provavelmente vocês comeram marshmallows naquela noite, não é Levi?

— Quem te disse uma bobagem dessa?! Eu nunca faria uma imbecilidade destas! E se o espeto está sujo, acho que é hora de você ir embora e me deixar fazer a faxina! – empurrou Erwin em direção da porta – Muito obrigado por avisar, acho que me distraí e esqueci de lavá-lo adequadamente hoje de manhã.

— Se é assim que prefere... – Erwin colocou o casaco, pegou o chapéu e saiu – Boa noite Rivaille – Fez uma menção com o chapéu, colocando-o na cabeça e dando as costas ao moreno.

Levi fechou a porta e caminhou novamente até a lareira. Pôs se de cócoras, pegou o espeto e o analisou. Depois de alguns longos minutos, o moreno o escondeu atrás da estante e foi tomar um banho para ir dormir.

-.-.-.-

— Eren, amanhã iremos para Japão – Anunciou Mikasa, terminando de arrumar a cama de Eren, enquanto ele forrava o travesseiro — Já providenciei tudo, então me desculpe por não ter falado antes.

— Como assim Mikasa? – O garoto arregalou os olhos e fitou a morena — Você disse que não queria ficar lá porque o passado doía muito... Porque voltar agora? – Eren engoliu seco — Agora quem não quer voltar sou eu!

— Porque Eren? Parece que Erwin encontrou mais alguma coisa de meus pais enterrada e eu quero saber o que é... – prosseguiu apreensiva – Bem, mas se você não quiser ir, pode ficar aqui, vai ser só alguns dias...

— Eu vou pra onde você for Mikasa! E-Eu só não queria ver algumas pessoas...

— Algumas quem Eren? - Mikasa questionou fitando a expressão de confusa de Eren — O Armin vem quase todo mês nos visitar, os demais sempre te ligam, até mesmo o Jean e-

— Tudo bem Mikasa. – Eren suspirou vencido pelo cansaço — Vai ser rápido?

— Creio que sim Eren.

— Ok, combinado! – Eren sorriu e deitou na cama, enfiando-se embaixo do edredom – Vamos dormir então?

Mikasa acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, acompanhando-o logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, Mikasa e Eren acordaram cedo, prepararam as malas e os documentos para embarcar. No caminho, Mikasa explicou que Erwin os encontraria no Aeroporto e que ficariam em sua casa até que tudo fosse resolvido. Eren concordou e tentou limpar a mente e se sentir ansioso por ver aqueles que não conseguiu ver pessoalmente durante esses anos.

Chegando no Aeroporto, logo avistaram Erwin que sorriu e os cumprimentou. O loiro levou-os até seu carro e foi conversando no caminho, até que pediu para que seu motorista parasse em frente a uma residência bem modesta.

— Bem Eren, eu vou levar a Ackerman no lugar onde achamos o objeto e acho melhor você nos esperar aqui – Erwin desceu e abriu a porta para que ambos descessem do carro e o acompanhassem até a porta da casa — O que precisar, você vai ter nessa casa. Sinta-se à vontade. – Erwin sorriu e conduziu Mikasa pelo ombro, que se despediu de Eren e logo depois o observou entrar para que finalmente pudesse entrar no carro e sair.

O garoto adentrou a casa, visualizou um sofá e não pensou duas vezes em descansar ali da viagem. Sentou-se e começou a admirar a simplicidade e o capricho daquela casinha. Sorriu, pois percebeu que Erwin havia aprendido a ser tão metódico e maníaco por limpeza quanto... Ele. Realmente, Erwin tinha convivido muito tempo com ele.

"Heichou..."

— Pirralho?! – Os olhos de Eren voltaram-se para a porta e lá estava ele; Levi com algumas sacolas de compras na mão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Hei-chou... O-O que-

— Quem deixou você entrar aqui? – Levi questionou, tentando esconder a euforia e os batimentos acelerados no peito.

**Continua!**

**-.-.-**

Bem, escrevi essa fic hoje, porque deu uma vontade louca! Deste modo, devo ter cometido diversos erros de escrita (não passei o corretor)! Então caso encontrem, me avisem!

Espero que tenham gostado!  
>Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem fofa, mas com pegação (claro!). No próximo capítulo tem Ereri simmm! *U* Por favor, deixem review pra me incentivar a postar a próxima! Bjos! =***<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 -Era tudo o que eu queria

**Supostamente você**

_Capítulo 2 – Era tudo o que eu queria_

— Pirralho?! – Os olhos de Eren voltaram-se para a porta e lá estava ele; Levi com algumas sacolas de compras na mão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Hei-chou... O-O que-

— Quem deixou você entrar aqui? – Levi questionou, tentando esconder a euforia e os batimentos acelerados no peito.

— E-Erwin. – Eren respondeu, ainda fitando Levi, o que fez o mais velho desviar o olhar para um canto aleatório da sala.

— Eu preciso ligar para ele então! – Levi digitava e errava os números, completamente nervoso.

— Então ligue logo! – Eren sentiu uma fúria interna, tinha que revidar — Eu que deveria estar bravo por ter que olhar pra você depois de tanto tempo sem contato nenhum! – bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Não vou ligar agora garoto. Só depois. - Eren suavizou a expressão, fitando o mais velho de modo confuso — E sobre isso... bem, eu queria entender... Tsc. O que faz aqui no Japão, Pirralho? – cortou o assunto, sua mente estava turva, pois aquilo parecia mais uma alucinação.

— Erwin descobriu alguma coisa enterrada sobre os pais de Mikasa e ela precisou vir... – Levi colocou uma expressão raivosa no rosto — … mas ficar aqui em sua casa era a última coisa que eu esperava, já que você nunca respondeu minhas cartas... - Eren fez bico, mas estava doido para saber o motivo, afinal, tinha de haver alguma resposta – E... como Erwin tem sua chave?!

— Sim, ele tem. – respondeu e viu uma expressão confusa em Eren, o que o fez prosseguir com um tom raivoso na voz – Sobre as cartas, você que sai do Japão pra morar com outro Ackerman e eu estou errado em não te responder? - Levi respondeu sem pensar, o que o fez arregalar os olhos e perceber que havia falado demais. Eren franziu o cenho e levantou-se.

— Então você não me respondeu por que... simplesmente não quis? - Eren suavizou a expressão e chegou o mais próximo possível de Levi, quase colando os rostos, mas logo sorriu — Heichou... – murmurou – Quer dizer que você sentiu minha falta, mas ficou com ciúmes por eu ter ido embora com a Mikasa? - Eren usava um tom zombeteiro.

— E pra quê eu responderia? Ciúmes de você, Pirralho?! Se enxerga! Eu não sentiria ciú-

Seus lábios foram calados com um beijo doce de Eren, que duraram exatamente 5 segundos. Depois, se entreolharam. Levi com uma expressão suave e Eren com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Obrigado, Heichou. - Eren o abraçou, mas Levi continuou sem reação.

Levi o abraçou de volta, mas logo o empurrou e virou-se de costas, a fim de que Eren não visse sua expressão.

— E-Eu não senti sua falta, pirralho abusado! - Levi foi até a lareira, abaixou-se e pegou os dois espetos perto da mesma, tentando esconder o rosto — O seu relacionamento com a outra Ackerman é bem claro, então espero que você não conte o que houve aqui! – Levi virou-se para apontar um dos espetos para Eren, que andou e pegou o objeto rindo.

— E nem eu falarei disso com Erwin! - sorriu — Será que podemos conversar então Heichou? - Levi sentou-se no chão e começou a limpar o espeto, inexpressivo — Sim, eu durmo com a Mikasa – Eren provocou e Levi franziu o cenho, fazendo o garoto rir debochado – Abraçadinho... - Levi apenas acendeu a lareira para disfarçar o incômodo que estava sentindo —... mas nunca toquei intimamente nela.

— Não precisa me contar suas intimidades com a Ackerman, pirralho de merda! – finalmente respondeu — Só não fique dizendo mentiras...

— Eu falei muito sério Heichou.- sorriu ternamente, sentou-se ao lado do moreno, pegou o pano e começou a limpar o espeto que o mais velho havia lhe dado.

Levi estacou por um segundo. Então todos aqueles rumores... Os dois se tratavam com carinho apenas? Resolveu abster-se desses pensamentos. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa onde havia deixado as compras, trazendo para perto da lareira o pacotinho de marshmallows.

Eren fitava os movimentos de Levi e não sabia o que dizer, como da última vez que se viram. A diferença é que dessa vez não era tristeza, e sim um sentimento de alegria mista com arrependimento oriundas do Heichou.

— Ok, vamos comer alguns desses marshmallows. – jogou o saco ao lado de Eren e pegou dois dos cobertores no armário da sala e sentou-se ao lado do mais novo, entregando-lhe um deles — Você deve ter muita coisa pra me falar, pirralho.

-.-.-

— Mikasa, fique tranquila. – disse Erwin, com um tom suave na voz — Uma semana será suficiente para que estes velhos amigos matem as saudades. Conforme já conversamos, vai ser bom pra ambos. Levi não está mais motivado nem para monitorar as fronteiras ou investigar os casos de tráfico... - Erwin colocou mais rum em seu copo, observando a garota lhe lançar um olhar desconfiado, como se o loiro lhe escondesse algo — Acha que estou errado? É ou não verdade que o garoto tem andado triste e sem motivação para nada? Eu, assim como você, nunca imaginei que eles fossem tão amigos e sentissem tanto a falta um do outro. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o mal desses dois é saudades de todo aquele masoquismo. – Erwin riu debochado e Mikasa apenas assentiu.

— É, pois é. - suspirou — Mas você acha que Eren vai ficar bem? Que eles não vão brigar? Afinal, já se foram três anos e eu conheço bem o orgulho do Eren...

— E eu o Levi. – Erwin sorriu, fazendo Mikasa fitá-lo com mais atenção — Eu não sei te explicar, mas a personalidade tão diferente e igual ao mesmo tempo fez nascer um elo entre esses dois. Acho que para o nosso bem, essa semana resolverá todos os nossos problemas. Fique tranquila, você vai ver que isso não vai acontecer. E se acontecer algo grave, eu te prometo que providenciarei o voo de vocês os mais rápido possível. Mikasa... Vai fazer muito bem para Eren rever os amigos. – Concluiu, olhando no fundo os olhos da Ackerman.

— Tudo bem, Erwin. Confio em você. – disse Mikasa, levantando-se e fazendo o cumprimento tradicional – Boa noite Erwin. Estou cansada e preciso me deitar...

— Fique tranquila. - Erwin a cumprimentou e sorriu, chamando o garçom – Boa noite Mikasa.

A garota se retirou e foi para o quarto de hotel, o qual Erwin era dono. Ao sair do restaurante do Hotel, o loiro de olhos azuis não pode deixar de reparar na noite fria que caía sobre o Japão. Parece que o encontro daqueles dois sempre tinha que ser frio e cálido ao mesmo tempo. Erwin sabia que aquele encontro arriscado poderia fazê-lo perder Levi para sempre, mas era melhor arriscar do que continuar daquele jeito.

Erwin acendeu um cigarro e riu. Acreditava que a culpa seria sua grande aliada naquela semana.

.-.-.

As horas passavam rápido e Eren de vez em quando arrancava um sorriso de canto em Levi, o que poderia ser considerado uma vitória. Conversaram sobre o fim da guerra, o destino dos alistados e o motivo da mudança de Eren. Levi começava sentir-se mais confortável com a situação, pois aquela fraternidade que cultivaram estava ali, como de costume. Por este motivo, sentiu como se tivesse vegetado durante todo aquele tempo, sendo o sorriso do garoto seu motivo para despertar.

— Puxa, está ficando frio Heichou! – Eren esfregou as mãos nos braços, a fim de aquecê-los e Levi o fitou em ar de reprovação.

— Mas você está enrolado nesse cobertor, pirralho!

— Ué, eu estou com frio mesmo assim! – fez bico e Levi suspirou.

— Muito bem, eu vou pegar outro cobertor então...

— Espere...- - Heichou... - Fica aqui comigo.

Levi foi tomado por uma hipnose repentina. Sabia que olhar nos orbes verdes de Eren só lhe traria dor de cabeça, e estava certo. Foi sentando-se no chão novamente, como se fosse um cachorrinho adestrado, mantendo os olhos fixos em Eren.

O garoto, por sua vez, sibilou baixinho, a fim de que apenas ambos pudessem ouvir.

— Heichou... você me perdoaria se eu tomasse uma atitude pela segunda vez que talvez não gostasse? - Eren colocou um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Do que você está falando!... – Levi respondeu em um tom rude se suavizou – ...Garoto...? – Levi viu o menor se aproximar de seu rosto, o que o fez perder a reação.

— Eu estou falando disso... – Eren fechou os olhos e foi se aproximando de Heichou devagarzinho.

Percebendo as intenções de Eren, Levi semicerrou os olhos e esperou. Os lábios estavam próximos, a menos de 5 centímetros de distância. Eren sentia a respiração de Levi, o qual sentia-se nervoso e ansioso. Quando finalmente iriam encostar os lábios para o tão esperado beijo, Erwin abriu a porta, fazendo com que Levi desviasse o rosto e Eren abrisse os olhos.

— Eren, acho que é hora de te levar para o hotel. – disse Erwin fechando a porta e finalmente virando para fita-los, observando que Heichou levantava do chão e começava a arrumar e limpar a bagunça feita no local.

— Bem... se o Heichou permitir, gostaria de dormir aqui. – Eren levantou-se e olhou para Levi, que pegou os espetos e levou para a cozinha - Acho que Mikasa já deve ter ido dormir, não gosto de incomodá-la... ela precisa descansar.

— Eu te levaria pra um quarto ao lado... – Erwin observou o local, mas sabia que tinha chegado a tempo, antes do beijo.

Levi voltou para a sala e Erwin observou que ele parecia desconcertado o suficiente para não continuar aquilo logo após sua saída.

— Bem, se Levi deixar, amanhã cedo eu venho lhe buscar. – Erwin concluiu com um sorriso acolhedor.

— Tudo bem Erwin. Vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes para o garoto. – Levi respondeu e retirou os cobertores à força de Eren, que resmungou cobrindo os braços com as mãos, mas logo sorriu para o moreno que terminava de arrumar a sala.

— Obrigado Heichou! - Levi revirou os olhos e dobrou a coberta.

Erwin despediu-se dois e fechou a porta, saindo. Levi olhou para garoto, que sentou no sofá e abraçou as pernas. Deixou a coberta na lavanderia e quando voltou, passou diante de Eren e disse em tom autoritário:

— Velha logo, pirralho! - Eren pulou do sofá e o acompanhou até o quarto de hóspedes.

O menor arrumou rapidamente lugar, que já estava muito bem limpo. Eren deitou-se na cama, se enfiando debaixo da nova roupa de cama que Levi havia arrumado. O mais velho vendo o cansaço do garoto, não fez questão em se despedir, apenas caminhou até a porta e girou a maçaneta para sair.

— Não vai me dar boa noite, Heichou? - Eren falou sonolento, de modo manhoso.

— Boa noite, Pirralho. - Levi se despediu e fechou a porta.

Minutos depois, logo após tomar o banho para dormir, Levi estava em sua cama. Deitou de lado, de barriga para cima e finalmente de bruços. Estava inquieto, não conseguia dormir. O dia havia sido tão... bom. Ainda por cima, saber que o pirralho estava tão perto... era uma mistura de pensamentos e sentimentos que não conseguia explicar. Aos poucos, foi fechando os olhos, mas sentiu um arrepio nos pés e logo nas costas. Saiu de seus devaneios rapidamente, sentindo aquele ar quente em sua nuca;

— Heichou... - Eren sibilou e beijou-lhe o pescoço, deslizando a mão sobre a pele nua das costas de Levi, o que o fez arrepiar – Eu não estou com sono... - disse marotamente, o que fez Levi virar de frente para o garoto, agarrando-lhe os pulsos.

— O que você está fazendo pirralho?! - Levi segurava seus pulsos, mas sem muita força, afinal, ainda estava por baixo. - Não era para você estar dormindo? Isso são horas de fazer uma brincadeira sem graça dessas!

— Vim terminar um assunto. – Eren se inclinou, colando os rostos e fazendo Heichou sentir sua respiração descompassada – E não saio daqui sem pelo menos um beijo seu.

— Pare com isso Eren! - Levi soltou os pulsos do menor, empurrando-o para frente e fazendo com que ambos ficassem de joelhos na cama – Volte pro seu quarto! - Levi sentou-se na beirada da cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos e suspirando fundo.

Eren fitou aquele corpo bem definido a sua frente. Sua pele branca e sua nuca descoberta...Ah! Estava tão convidativa!

— Shhh! - Levi se contorceu com um abraço e com a sequência de beijos que Eren distribuía naquela região tão sensível de seu pescoço... Maldito seja! Era seu ponto fraco — Tsc, pirralho! - sua voz saiu trêmula e rouca, o que estimulou o garoto a descer com as mãos pelo tórax do mais velho.

— Está gostando, Heichou? - murmurou no ouvido do mais velho, que segurou com força suas mãos antes que chegassem ao cós da calça. Eren se assustou e estacou por um segundo, o suficiente para Levi tomar uma atitude.

— Ahhh, você me provocou, pirralho! - Levi jogou Eren na cama, fitando-o com um olhar turvo e possuído pelo desejo — Quer saber? Foda-se! Agora aguente as consequências! – Levi segurou o queixo do garoto com força e tomou seus lábios com lascívia e possessão...

**CONTINUA!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Desejos

Yooo pessoas! Desculpem-me pela imeeeeensa demora! Agradeço principalmente à Ceinwyn Cadarn que me cobrou a continuação dessa fic! 3  
>bem, continuei e o próximo capítulo está na metade! Espero que gostem!<p>

Ps: Simmm essa fic tem Lemon simmm! E se reclamar tem uma limonada inteira na próxima! Isso quer dizer que se não gosta de limão, melhor nem ler!

**Atenção, a fic contém:**

- Lemon;

- Shoujo

- Shounen-ai

- Linguagem Imprópria;

- E coisichas que só lendo pra não perder a graça!

Boa Leitura! =D

**-.-.-.-.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Supostamente Você**

_Desejos_

Levi puxou Eren, que apenas concentrou-se em enfiar as mãos na nuca de seu Heichou, acariciando o local para que o mais velho aprofundasse o beijo cada vez mais. O mais velho levou as mãos para a barra da camiseta que Eren vestia e a arrancou, pausando o beijo apenas por um segundo, mas em seguida retomou-o com desejo, o que fez o mais novo acariciar e arranhar suas costas nuas.

Aquelas sensações, as línguas travando uma batalha desesperada, a falta de ar e as mãos loucas e afoitas de Levi que agora emaranhavam-se nos cabelos de Eren, a excitação rápida do mais novo marcavam a saudades que habitava dentro de cada um. O desejo e a lascívia cresciam progressivamente a cada toque.

Levi soltou um gemido de dor quando Eren cravou as unhas em suas costas, mas aquilo o estimulou a descer a mão até o cós da calça do mais novo e acariciar seu membro por cima do shorts.

— Ahn! – Eren gemeu e fechou os olhos, o que fez Levi atacar-lhe o pescoço com chupões – He-Heichou! – finalmente Levi enfiou a mão esquerda dentro do shorts de Eren, arrancando-lhe o membro para fora, passando a masturbá-lo – Ahhhnnn! He-Heichou!

— Pirralho fraco! – arguiu, descendo com os beijos e leves lambidas pelo pescoço de Eren, os quais trilharam para seu tórax, abdômen... até chegar ao cós de sua calça.

Eren estava completamente excitado. Mantinha os olhos fechados e sentia as mãos habilidosas de seu Heichou acariciar aquele lugar tão sensível. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo não era mais um sonho, estava acontecendo! Como era maravilhosamente gostoso!

Heichou subitamente parou de masturbá-lo. Quando Eren Abriu os olhos para protestar, Levi puxou de uma vez seus shorts para baixo e abocanhou-lhe o membro, fazendo com que Eren agarrasse com força os lençóis da cama e fosse à loucura.

— AHNNN! Hei-chou... ma-mas isso é... HUMMM... AHHH! Tão delicioso! – Eren sorria enquanto Levi descia e subia com a cabeça, deslizando a língua e chupando toda a extensão do membro, de vez em quando masturbava-o com as mãos perto da base enquanto lambia a ponta – A-Acho que eu vou... Ahh Heichou!

Levi levantou a cabeça e ficou as expressões de Eren enquanto bombeava freneticamente o membro do garoto.

— Já vai gozar, pirralho? – ele se divertia com a visão do garoto totalmente exposto, submisso e sucumbido ao desejo bem a sua frente.

— Desculpe Heichou eu... – fechou a mão em volta do pênis de Eren, que gozou em um orgasmo frenético – AHHH!

— Que sujeira você fez aqui! – fitou-lhe de modo sádico, subindo sobre Eren e estendendo-lhe dois dedos da mão suja de gozo – Limpe essa sujeira! Vamos, chupe-os!– Eren obedeceu, mantendo um contato ocular cheio de lascívia com Levi.

— Pirralho... – colocou o pé direito entre as pernas de Eren, abaixou-se e apoiou o braço sobre a cama, ficando de rosto colado com Eren.

Levi sorriu de modo irônico e tirou os dedos da boca de Eren, que estavam completamente lambuzados de saliva. Com a proximidade, Eren podia jurar que seu Heichou prosseguiria com um beijo.

– Muito bem garoto... – seu hálito quente podia ser sentido nos lábios de Eren, que já estava em transe – Foi divertido, mas já chega. – Levi simplesmente saiu de cima do garoto.

— O-O quê? – Eren fez uma expressão de surpresa mista com decepção.

— E você queria mais? – Levi sentou-se ao lado de Eren, que manteve o olhar fixo à frente — Você é muito novo e tenho certeza que ainda é virgem. Fique feliz porque eu acalmei teus hormônios – arguiu de modo áspero.

— E-Eu deveria estar furioso com você! – Eren corou, mas ainda respirava com dificuldade – E-E eu já fiz 18!...

— Não importa, não quero tirar sua virgindade porque isso não me interessa no momento – Eren fez bico e voltou a cruzar os braços — Não adianta Eren, não vai funcionar – levantou-se para tomar um banho e o garoto bufou em tom de reprovação.

Levi apenas continuou a arrumar as roupas, e o garoto o fitou, mordiscando os lábios.

— Heichou...! – chamou ao ver o mais velho andar em direção ao banheiro.

— O que você quer, Pirralho? – Levi se virou e fitou o garoto sentar na cama.

— Eu ainda tenho muitas perguntas para fazer e...

— Outra hora! – interrompeu — Existem perguntas que eu não vou saber te responder agora... aconteceram diversas coisas que eu não sei te explicar. Erwin talvez saiba te responder melhor, então... – Levi sentiu-se extremamente falante, algo atípico para ele – Vá dormir! Amanhã sei que vai ver seus amigos ex recrutas... Então suma do meu quarto!

— Ha-Hai Heichou... – levantou-se, fitando o outro entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Eren saiu do quarto, ainda tonto com o que houve. Não sabia ao certo como tinha tomado coragem para fazer uma coisa daquelas e muito menos tinha ideia do que Levi estava falando.

"_O que ele não saberia me responder? E o que... o que eu estou fazendo? Só sei que gostaria de saber porque eu sinto essa atração tão forte pelo meu ex superior... e porque ainda sim me sinto subordinado a ele... Merda! Eu não deveria ficar pensando nele dessa forma! Afinal, ele é do Erwin..."_

Eren chegou à porta de seu quarto com uma expressão desanimada. Entrou, tomou uma ducha rápida de água fria e se deitou.

-.-.-

Levi terminou o banho e pôs-se a pensar no que tinha feito. Não tinha traído Erwin, aquilo foi só pra acalmar os ânimos do garoto e... só! Era assim que tinha que pensar! Sem contar que não tinham feito sexo e aquilo não iria mais se repetir, assim pensaria. Afinal, por que aconteceria? Sua cabeça começou a latejar.

Rivaille cerrou os dentes e secou os cabelos e, por fim, foi se deitar.

-.-.-

— Acorda pirralho, acorda seu verme! – Levi chutou a perna de Eren e abriu as janelas, fazendo com que o garoto levasse a mão direita sobre os olhos e resmungasse baixinho.

— Ahn... que horas são? – respondeu sonolento.

— Hora de acordar! Vamos, levanta dai!

Meia hora depois estavam a caminho do centro da cidade. Eren e Levi caminharam sem trocar uma palavra sequer, até que encontraram Erwin e Mikasa na porta do Hotel.

— Eren, dormiu bem? – Mikasa indagou, saindo o abraço caloroso de Eren.

— Sim, muito bem Mikasa! – ele sorriu, o que fez a irmã ficar mais calma.

— Bem, vou levá-los até a divisão policial de cada um de seus amigos, que atualmente estão em diversos setores diferentes – Erwin interrompeu.

— Bom, pelo que eu sei o Armin está no setor de inteligência contra crimes cibernéticos, não é Erwin? – Mikasa questionou e Eren assentia.

— Sim Ackerman. Assim como ele tomou outros rumos, Hanji, por exemplo, está na divisão de crimes hediondos e é especialista em psicopatas que fazem dessecagem. Enfim... vou levá-los no salão principal e dispensar todos para que possam passar o dia de hoje com vocês, tudo bem?

— Muito obrigada pela gentileza! - Mikasa agradeceu e Eren sorriu – Então podemos ir agora?

— Sim, me acompanhem! – Erwin conduziu-os – É bem pertinho, dá para ir a pé.

Levi apenas despediu-se polidamente, fitando Eren e Mikasa deixarem o local. Assim, pôde voltar para casa e retomar sua querida faxina.

-.-.-

Eren e Mikasa passaram a manhã toda rindo e conversando com o pessoal das antigas. Eren não entendia como pode ficar tanto tempo longe de seu melhor amigo Armin, apesar das mensagens constantes que trocavam. O mais engraçado era que ele ainda não tinha resolvido sua história com Jean. Os dois brigavam, todos riam, e no fim das contas Jean ficava vermelho e Armin também. Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Hanji e os demais se empolgavam quando o assunto era trabalho. Cada um a seu modo.

Eren apesar da diversão e das saudades do pessoal, não conseguia parar de lembrar de Levi. Ele e o daichou eram os únicos que não estavam presentes, e isso o incomodava.

Depois do almoço, Eren resolveu ir até a casa de Heichou para saber o que estava acontecendo, afinal, era bem perto da base policial. Despediu-se de todos e prometeu ir na balada que combinaram no fim de semana. Para Mikasa, Eren disse que precisava pegar algo que esqueceu na casa do Rivaille.

Tocou a campainha, esperou e nada. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que bisbilhotar pela janela do quarto dele não seria uma boa ideia, mas já que não tinha atendido a porta, a hipótese era de que estava limpando algo, completamente concentrado.

A janela estava parcialmente coberta por um quadro grande que provavelmente Levi havia tirado para limpar, o que fez o garoto arrumar uma caixa e colocá-la em baixo dela para bisbilhotar pelo vão que sobrava na parte superior. Eren subiu, apoiando-se. Quando conseguiu visão para dentro do local, segurou a boca e espantou-se com o que via e ouvia.

— Isso, cavalga direitinho no meu pau! – Erwin falava com desejo ao mesmo tempo que dava uma palmada no traseiro de Levi, que grunhiu e continuou a realizar os movimentos de sobe e desce.

Erwin estava sentado na cama com as calças arriadas e a camisa aberta. Levi estava completamente nu cavalgando no membro de Erwin. Segurava a gravata do pescoço do loiro com a mão direita e o ombro com a mão esquerda.

— Ahhh como você está gostoso hoje, heim Rivaille! – Erwin apertou as nádegas do moreno, que aumentou os movimentos com os olhos fechados.

Erwin começou a gemer alto e Levi atacou-lhe os lábios, mordendo-os com tesão. O moreno mantinha os olhos fechados, sem abri-los em momento algum.

Eren segurava a boca e deixava o espanto tomar conta de sua face. Sabia que os dois tinham um envolvimento forte, mas ver o Levi daquele jeito era... horrível. Apesar de sentir-se excitado com a cena, Eren sentia-se mal ao ver seu Heichou nas mãos do Daichou.

Erwin jogou com violência o moreno na cama arrancando o resto das roupas que ainda lhe restavam. Este, ainda mantinha-se de olhos fechados, o que fez o loiro sorrir e puxá-lo para fazer com que ficasse de quatro na cama. Sem aviso prévio, Erwin posicionou-se e introduziu o pênis no ânus de Levi, penetrando-o com força.

Levi gemeu, e o loiro segurou seu traseiro, investindo fortemente contra sua cavidade.

— Ahn! Que cu gostoso você tem! – Erwin sorria e estocava com força, ao mesmo tempo que Levi respirava pela boca, completamente trêmulo.

Ahn! – Levi gemeu e sentiu o corpo ser sacudido com violência, ao mesmo tempo que seu traseiro era espalmado por Erwin.

Os movimentos eram frenéticos e a cada investida mais forte, Levi gemia e Erwin sorria deleitado. Quando sentiu que o loiro estava quase gozando, o moreno abriu os olhos e balbuciou a primeira letra que veio em sua mente, sem querer, fitando a janela ao lado.

— E...Eren? – Levi arregalou os olhos e Erwin gozou.

As orbes verdes assustadas encontraram com os olhos acinzentados de Levi. Sem acreditar no que via, Eren tropeçou e caiu do banco, levantando-se rapidamente, correndo bem para longe dali.

Levi observou Erwin deitar ao seu lado e fez o mesmo. O loiro sorriu e fitou o moreno, que mantinha o olhar no teto.

— O que aconteceu para você estar tão faminto por sexo hoje? Há tempos que você não estava tão fogoso assim – Erwin teve a impressão de ouvir algo antes de gozar dentro de Levi, mas não se importou com isso — Você deve estar exausto. Afinal, passamos a manhã inteira fodendo.

— O pirralho nos viu. – Foi a única coisa que Levi conseguiu pronunciar, fazendo Erwin rir.

— Bom, pelo menos agora ele sabe como é sexo gay.

— E você não está preocupado se o pirralho de merda espalhar isso?! - Levi fitou Erwin com ar de reprovação, o que o fez pegar no queixo do moreno para dizer as próxima frase de modo sensual.

— E quem é que não sabe que a gente faz isso há anos, hum? – Sorriu sedutoramente – Isso não é novidade alguma! E eu ainda aposto que nem pra Mikasa ele vai ter coragem de contar...

— Eu vou tomar um banho! – Levi se levantou, desvencilhando-se de Erwin com uma expressão raivosa.

-.-.-

Eren foi parando de correr aos poucos. Apoiou as mãos no joelho e esperou a respiração voltar ao normal. Olhou a sua volta e viu um banco, onde sentou-se, tentou processar o que viu, mas logo desistiu. Tirou o celular do bolso e resolveu ligar para Mikasa.

— Alô? Mikasa?

— _[Oie Eren! E ai, conseguiu achar o Heichou em casa?]_

— E-Er... – Eren coçou a cabeça e respondeu rápido – Toquei a campainha e ninguém atendeu.

— _[Ah tudo bem! Já estou me despedindo do pessoal, vou direto para o hotel. Vá pra lá então!]_

— Ok! Até mais tarde então Mikasa. Beijo. Tchau. – Eren desligou o celular e suspirou profundamente – Traumatizante... – Eren mantinha os olhos parados em um lugar aleatório – Preciso esquecer o que eu vi hoje...

-.-.-

Ao chegar no saguão do Hotel, Mikasa viu Eren se levantar dos bancos da recepção, vindo a seu encontro com um abraço caloroso. Mikasa retribuiu, completamente satisfeita.

— Por que não subiu Eren? – Mikasa perguntou surpresa, ao ver o sorriso do garoto.

— Porque queria te esperar Mikasa! – o garoto a abraçou de novo e logo a largou, fazendo Mikasa corar – Vem! – puxou-a pela mão, enlaçando os dedos, o que fez o coração da garota acelerar.

Subiram de mãos dadas ainda no elevador. Mikasa só conseguia sorrir e se esconder no cachecol vermelho enlaçado no pescoço.

Adentraram o quarto, e ao invés do garoto correr para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha e depois ver o que iria fazer, Eren puxou-a para dentro do quarto, sentando-se na cama, fazendo com que a moça sentasse ao seu lado.

— O que deu em você, Eren? – Mikasa virou o rosto para o lado e fitou o sorriso largo de Eren.

— Você nunca me deixaria, não é Mikasa? – Eren soltou a mão da garota e a fitou intensamente, o que a fez desviar o olhar de leve.

— Cla-claro que não Eren! – Eren sorriu e pegou as duas mãos da garota, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

— Eu nunca te fiz nada de legal, mesmo você sendo sempre maravilhosa comigo – Eren fitou-a com um olhar doce, e Mikasa apenas ouvia — Tem algo que eu possa fazer que vá te deixar muito feliz? Porque se tiver, eu quero fazer.

Mikasa corou abruptamente. O que ela sonhava não era nada inocente, e muito menos teria coragem de pedir uma coisa daquelas para Eren.

— Na-Nada! Você já me faz muito feliz Eren! – Mentiu, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.  
>— Mikasa, você não sabe mentir! – Eren riu – Mas tudo bem, tem algo que eu tenho vontade e acho que você vai gostar, olha.<p>

Mikasa levantou os olhos e o garoto levantou-lhe o queixo com o polegar e o dedo indicador. Sem delongas, Eren selou-lhe um beijo romântico e carinhoso, o qual Mikasa correspondeu.

Alguns minutos se passam até que Mikasa quebra o beijo e desvia o rosto, o que fez Eren olhá-la de modo confuso.

— O que houve Mikasa? Por que você...

— Eren... Seja sincero comigo, por favor! – Mikasa o fitou com uma expressão forte, completamente decidida.

— Claro que eu sou! Você sabe disso!

— Então em diga... você gosta do Levi?

— Como assim Mikasa? Em que sentido você diz que eu -

— Eren, pare. – Mikasa o repreendeu – Faz anos que queria ver esse sorriso seu, mas ao mesmo tempo, sei que existe tristeza no seu olhar. Eren, o que você viu na casa do Heichou?

— Mikasa... - Eren desviou o olhar.

— Não minta para mim Eren. – Mikasa mantinha o tom firme na voz.

— Bem, eu vi ele e o Daichou... Você sabe. – Eren colocou uma expressão triste no rosto, o que fez Mikasa suspirar.

— Eren, esqueça o Heichou...

— Eu... não é o que você está pensando Mikasa! Eu só-

— Tudo bem! Não vamos falar mais nisso. – se irritou e levantou da cama, arrumando uma roupa para tomar banho – Dessa vez, eu que preciso refrescar a cabeça!

Eren suspirou e se jogou na cama. Já não sabia mais o que era certo a se fazer. A única coisa que sabia é que aquelas lembranças de Levi e Erwin eram uma assombração em sua mente e que desejava nunca ter visto aquilo...

-.-.-

O fim de semana chega, todos vão para a balada. As luzes piscavam, os meninos e meninas dançavam freneticamente ao ritmo da música eletrônica, consumindo álcool, gritando e tentando ao máximo possível esquecer da realidade. Mikasa tentava controlar Eren, mas Jean enfiava bebida no garoto nos momentos em que Armin se empolgava na conversa com a moça. Sasha já estava dando vexame, Ymir tentava fazer Christa tomar alguns goles e os garotos tentavam pegar algumas meninas com o chaveco fraco.

— Ei Eren, vira mais essa aqui! - Jean trouxe a bebida escondido, dando-a na mão de Eren. Essa aqui faz você esquecer da vida!

— Isso é sério, Cara de cavalo? – Eren já se apoiava na pilastra do local, a fim de não ter que andar e mostrar para Mikasa que já estava bêbado – Eu tô precisando esquecer aquele maaaalditoooo, e é agoora que eu esqueço! – Eren tomou o como da mão de Jean e o virou de uma vez – Nosssssa, essa é da boa heim!

— Ei garoto, vem comigo! – Um vulto puxou Eren, o tirando de perto de Jean.

— Nossa que gatinho! – uma moça chamou e segurou o braço de Jean, que sorriu e esqueceu-se do fato que deveria ir atrás da pessoa que acabava de sequestrar o Eren.

Como a balada ficava localizada do lado de um motel, a pessoa que sequestrava o garoto acabou o arrastando para aquele lugar. Assim como esperado, o motel era bem chinfrim, com um aspecto bem rústico e talvez mal limpo. Eren sentia aquele cheiro estranho já nos corredores, mas não conseguia lutar. Apenas ouviu a pessoa abrir a porta e o puxar para dentro, jogando-o na cama enquanto trancava a porta atrás de si.

— O que você vai fazer comigo? – Eren falava com a voz mole, tentando enxergar a pessoa de calça e blusa preta, braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, ainda parada na porta – Fala ae pessoa esquisita, eu vou ser estuprado? Não faz isso comigo não, eu-

— Eu não sei porque estou fazendo isso... – Levi levantou a cabeça, fazendo Eren reconhecer sua voz – Deveria te espancar por ser tão idiota, piralho!

**CONTINUA! =D**

**.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Como eu disse, a próxima já está na metade! hoho!**

**Deixem reviews e me façam feliz! 3**

**bjos, te mais!**


End file.
